The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of portulaca plant, botanically known as Portulaca oleracea, and referred to by the variety name ‘SAKPOR010’.
‘SAKPOR010’ originated from a hybridization made in October 2009 in Kakegawa, Japan. The female parent was an unpatented proprietary Portulaca breeding line named ‘7B1-8A-V1’ which had a red flower color and a semi-upright plant growth habit. The male parent was an unpatented proprietary Portulaca breeding line named ‘7B1-4A-V1’, characterized by its pink flower color and domed plant growth habit.
In October 2009, ‘7B1-8A-V1’ and ‘7B1-4A-V1’ were crossed and some F1 seeds were obtained. In May 2010, the F1 seed was sown in the greenhouse, cultivated, and plant lines were produced. In August 2010, three plants were selected from the F1 group. In October 2010, F2 seeds were collected after crossing within the three plants. In August 2011 plant line ‘K2012-133’ was selected for its rose flower color, long flower blooming period and domed plant growth habit.
In March 2012, line ‘K2012-133’ was vegetatively propagated, cultivated, and evaluated. In August 2012 the breeder confirmed that line ‘K2012-133’ was fixed and stable. The line ‘K2012-133’ was propagated and cultivated again in 2013 and 2014 to reconfirm the lines' stability. The line was subsequently named ‘SAKPOR010’ and its unique characteristics were found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.